


military issue (non-regulation)

by misskatieleigh



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 19:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/815301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misskatieleigh/pseuds/misskatieleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they line up, side by side, just under the edge of her bed frame</p>
            </blockquote>





	military issue (non-regulation)

**Author's Note:**

> this was written quite a while ago, just moving things over from LJ

 

Her boots are always last, by necessity; the final piece of armor strapped over vulnerable skin and delicate bone. The laces rub familiar between her fingers, build a pattern through metal and over leather, twist around twice and double knot with clever fingertips; sturdy, secure, the sound of authority in the reverb of her step across the floor.  
  
Under his hands, military issue turns exotic, deft fingers making quick work of the knots that sometimes confound her smaller hands. Warm palms around her ankles, slow scrape over the curve of her instep; pressure with intent. It’s a precursor, a preview for the main show, a thumb pressed just there against the sole of her foot sending her back arching up off the bed, anticipating his weight settling down over her.  
  
They line up, side by side just under the edge of her bed frame, two pairs of boots, his and hers, set in perfect line. She feels naked without them, the mask of fatigues slipping away as fast as the clothes from her body, replaced by teeth and tongue and a different sort of possession. She feels weightless, held down only by the gravity of his hands on her skin.


End file.
